leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of runes (Historical)
Runes were enhancements that the summoner provides to their champion. This page contains a summary of all runes, their effects, and pricing, which may be historical in nature. There was four types of runes, with three tiers. Within marks, seals, and glyphs, each has a "primary" stat group and grants the largest bonus in those stats. "Secondary" runes offer less. Tier 1 runes are % as efficient as Tier 3 runes, and Tier 2 are %. As of V6.10, Tier 1 runes can no longer be purchased, and all Tier 2 runes have a cost of . As of V7.17, September 1, 2017, in preparation for the pre-season 2018 new rune system, all Tier 3 runes (marks, seals, glyphs and quintessences) only cost . Any Tier 3 runes bought will not be refunded once the pre-season 2018 starts. As of November 8, 2017, patch V7.22, all runes have been removed from the game. For more information see Runes (Season 2018). Tier 3 Rune List :% of Highest represents the percentage of efficiency of a type of rune compared to the most efficient one. For Quintessences, one Quintessence as to be as efficient as three Marks/Seals/Glyphs. The closer the number is to 100% the more worth it it is to use. Tier 1 & 2 Rune List * As of V6.10, Tier 1 runes can no longer be purchased, and all Tier 2 runes share a cost of . * Tier 1 runes are % as efficient as Tier 3 runes, and Tier 2 are %. Seasonal Event Runes Additionally, unique runes were sold during the 2009 Snowdown Showdown, 2010 Winter Games Celebration, 2010 Harrowing, and the 2010 Snowdown Showdown. The ones sold during the 2009 Snowdown Showdown, 2010 Winter Games Celebration, and 2010 Harrowing are not equivalent to Lesser, Normal, or Greater Tier runes, but instead occupy Tiers 1.5 and 2.5, between Lesser/Normal and Normal/Greater, respectively. Those sold during the 2010 Snowdown Showdown are Tier 3 (Greater) runes, at a 25% reduced price of their counterparts. 2009 Snowdown Showdown * Mark of the Crippling Candy Cane (Tier 2.5, critical strike damage) * Glyph of the Special Stocking (Tier 2.5, cooldown reduction) * Seal of the Elusive Snowflake (Tier 2.5, dodge chance) * Lesser Mark of the Yuletide Tannenbaum (Tier 1.5, critical strike chance) * Lesser Glyph of the Gracious Gift (Tier 1.5, ability power}}) * Lesser Seal of the Stout Snowman (Tier 1.5, health}}) 2010 Winter Games Celebration * Mark of the Combatant (Tier 2.5, critical strike damage) * Lesser Mark of Alpine Alacrity (Tier 1.5, attack speed) * Seal of the Extreme (Tier 2.5, dodge) * Lesser Seal of the Medalist (Tier 1.5, health) * Glyph of the Soaring Slalom (Tier 2.5, cooldown reduction) * Lesser Glyph of the Challenger (Tier 1.5, AP) 2010 and 2011 Harrowing * Quintessence of the Piercing Screech (Tier 2.5, Magic Penetration) * Quintessence of Bountiful Treats (Tier 2.5, +24 Health) * Quintessence of the Speedy Specter (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Movement Speed) * Quintessence of the Elusive Werewolf (Tier 2.5, +1.39% Dodge) * Quintessence of the Witches Brew (Tier 2.5, +4.56 Ability Power) * Quintessence of the Headless Horseman (Tier 2.5, Lethality) 2010 and 2011 Snowdown Showdown * Greater Quintessence of Frosty Health (Tier 3, +26 Health, 1550 ) * Greater Quintessence of Sugar Rush (Tier 3, +1.5% Movement Speed, 1550 ) * Greater Quintessence of the Piercing Present (Tier 3, +2.01 Magic Penetration, 775 ) * Greater Quintessence of the Deadly Wreath (Tier 3, Lethality, 775 ) 2011 Razer Runes Promotion * Razer Quintessence of Speed (+1.5% Movement Speed) * Razer Mark of Precision ( ) Other * Greater Quintessence of Studio Rumble (+1.5% Movement Speed), from exclusive Riot & Gaming Industry-only tournament on Dec 2011. de:Liste der Runen (Historisch) es:Lista de runas fr:Liste de runes pl:Lista run zh:符文列表 Category:Runes Category:Lists Category:The Store